A peculiar story
by Reader until the end
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo finalmente conseguí demostrar que ni la muerte puede vencer al amor cuando está en una forma tan pura, a pesar de que se presenten adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: este es mi primer fanfic de one piece así que espero que lo disfruteis y que, si hay algún error me ****aviséis**

** y así lo modifico. Espero que os guste 3**

* * *

Me encontraba en una clase soporífera, aburrida, mortal… creo que ya te puedes imaginar el resto y mi mente vagaba hacia unos felices recuerdos; los recuerdos de mi "hermano", mi amor y mis amigos piratas. Bien es mi amor pero él no lo sabe ¿irónico, no? El problema es que creo que no los podré ver nunca más porque viven en otro mundo, literalmente.

La primera vez que, como decirlo… ¿me caí? ¿Me tragó un gran cúmulo de luz? No sé pero dejémoslo en que me caí. Tenía unos 6 años y llegué a una islita encantadora en la que había 3 divertidos niños. El más mayor se llamaba Ace y tenía la sonrisa más preciosa que jamás hubiera visto, los otros dos eran: Sabo, un muchachito rubio el cual nunca soltaba su tubería y Luffy una especie de niño-cabra que no paraba quieto. Pasé allí un par de meses sin saber cómo volver y ellos decidieron que, mientras estuviera en su mundo, me protegerían pasara lo que pasara, serían mis caballeros. Sin embargo, encontré una fruta que tenía una pinta deliciosa y acabé con la habilidad de controlar los elementos y sin poder nadar. Pero desgraciadamente cuando les cogí cariño regresé a mi mundo.

Años más tarde, cuando ya estaba en mi segundo año de instituto y estaba en clase haciendo un trabajo con mi mejor amiga, Luce, la profesora nos pidió el trabajo para ver nuestro progreso, pero cuando estábamos llegando a su mesa me volví a ¿caer? Sí, pero esta vez la pobre Luce se vino conmigo. Yo podía defenderme, más o menos, pero ¿ella? Así que se me ocurrió ir a buscar a mis "caballeros de brillante armadura" (término bastante irónico ya que, o van sin camisa, o la llevan desabrochada). Encontré a Luffy y nos dijo que nos uniéramos a su tripulación. Nosotras aceptamos y nos unimos a ellos. Después de eso vivimos un montón de aventuras como pasar el Red Line, Skypia, el Thriller Bark, Marineford… Pero cuando nos encontramos yendo hacia el nuevo mundo nos encontramos con Bartholomew Kuma. Luce y yo vimos como mandaba a nuestros amigos lejos con la promesa de encontrarnos dos años después, pero cuando se giró hacia nosotras, vimos una luz muy fuerte y, habíamos vuelto a casa.

Ya han pasado los dos años y cada vez estoy más segura de que fallaremos a esa promesa, ya que no consigo hacer que volvamos.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN RIIIIIIIIIIIIN**_

¡Bendito Dios! El timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación. ¡Al recreo se ha dicho! ¿Sabéis? Bachillerato no es taaaan fácil, pero sí mortal. Nos sentamos en nuestro banco de siempre, cerca de los baños. Luce tiene incontinencia… Pero al menos no es la única, otra amiga que se llama Rene también tiene, va enserio eso debe ser malo ¡no aguantan más de 2/3 horas sin hacer pis!

-¡Mer!- Luce me llamó- ¿No has averiguado nada? ¿No? No…Dios… quiero volver, hoy hace ya dos años…

-Lo sé, créeme, yo también quiero volver pero no hay forma humana de conseguirlo- dije un tanto apenada.

-Yo… Lo siento, se que quieres volver, incluso más que yo pero no he podido…Digo, tu controlas los elementos ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza- y ¿aún así no puedes…- se interrumpió cuando me vio con la cara y la intención de decirle "¿No me digas genio? ¿Crees que no lo he intentado todo?" pero cuando fui a abrir la boca noté esa esperada y extraña sensación y… ¡Hola mundo! ¡He vueltooooo!

-¡¿CÓMO NARICES LO HAS HECHO!?- chilló entusiasmada-

-¿YO? ¡No he hecho nada!- vociferé, si cabe más agitada por la emoción.

-¡Madre mía, pero mira que sois lentas!- rió una voz muy familiar. Cuando me giré y vi a Luffy me tiré en plancha encima suyo y le abracé tan fuerte que se puso morado- ¡EH! ¡Que quiero respirar!- se jactó. Me levanté y vi a Zorro mirándome con cara rara y le di un pellizco en la cara.

-¡AY! ¿a que ha venido eso?- preguntó frotándose la mejilla.

-Para comprobar que no es un sueño- le dije guiñándole un ojo a lo que él respondió con un gruñido seguido por una carcajada.

-¿Tu no cambias eh?

-¡Nunca! Además admítelo, me amas.

-Uy si, una cosa…- dijo mientas nos sonreíamos y empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

Luego saludamos a todo el mundo, usé a Chopper de peluche estrujable y nos pusimos rumbo al nuevo mundo.

* * *

**Fin 1º Cap. Perdón por las faltas aunque creo que no hay XD**

**tengo la historia ya pensada pero como estoy de exámenes no sé cuando podré seguir subiéndola, pero en cuanto tenga un ratito libre la transcribiré y actualizaré. Espero que os haya gustado ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! se que al tener la historia ya pensada se puede decir que actualizo muy lenta, pero al haber estado de exámenes me he retrasado u.u Sin embargo prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré antes :) ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Después de pasar la isla Gyojin y un par de, ejem ¿cómo llamarlos…? "problemillas" más (conseguir salir vivos de allí, aliarnos con Law…) llegamos a Dressrosa y nos enteramos de que DoFlamingo (alias: maricón emplumado/ DonPlumerín/ Falmenquín...) había organizado un concurso en el coliseo por la mera mera no mide Ace y, Luffy y yo decidimos apuntarnos. Sin embargo, Luffy me prohibió hacerlo porque sabía que significaría demasiado para mí y que posiblemente llegaría hasta extremos infranqueables para conseguirla. No obstante, siendo como soy le mandé a freír monas (sin que él lo supiera claro está) y me inscribí con el nombre de Mira y un disfraz.**(nda: pobre Luffy, que mal lo trato XD)** En realidad no habría que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que era yo pero chico, nadie se dio cuenta. Mi disfraz consistía en un top sin mangas, blanco y ajustado, una falda rojo sangre con vuelo, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de muslo, unos botines marrones de tacón reforzado (por si acaso me atacaban para hacer daño) y unas gafas de sol tamaño Big Mom. El cabello me lo recogí en un moño y lo humedecí para que estuviera de un tono más oscuro.

Me inscribí en el bloque A, ya que Luffy se metió al C y no quería pelear con él ni que me descubriera. Cuando fue el turno de mi bloque salí fingiendo estar asustada, así todos los "macho-men" que hubiera se centrarían en los más fuertes y me dejarían para el final. Como predije todos me ignoraron y acabé sentándome en un lado relativamente tranquilo a esperar y a observar. Finalmente quedaron cinco en pie, eran muy fuertes pero como me había dedicado a observarlos mientras peleaban ya me sabía todas sus debilidades y sus movimientos. Al verme empezaron a reírse y a decir que iban a disfrutar acabando conmigo. Se me lanzaron todos a la vez y yo, con un simple movimiento, los lancé a todos al agua. El coliseo bramó de estupefacción y me declararon vencedora del grupo A.

Tras haber superado el bloque me dirigí a descansar pero me estampé (literalmente) contra un encapuchado al que no le pude ver la cara.

-Perdón- dije frotándome la nariz (me había hecho daño con el golpe… ¡Estaba fuerte el chico!).

-¿Estás bien?- se rió al ver que me frotaba la nariz- ¿no te habré hecho daño no?- dijo con sorna.

-No, no… tampoco ha sido para tanto, es solo la impresión- me reí también- aunque si te soy sincera, debería estar acostumbrada… Chico no sé cómo lo hago que siempre, SIEMPRE, me estampó contra alguien. ¡Es que no falla! Ya puede estar a 10 metro que si no lo veo, cataplaf…Ains- suspiré- a este paso lo próximo son pared-… mierda… ya me he chocado con una pared- dije sonrojándome. Al verme acabó soltando una carcajada que me resultó muy familiar y me estremecí. Al darse cuenta dejó de reírse.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, que va… yo y mi loca imaginación- dije mientras le di lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Al parecer funcionó ya que pareció conforme y se largó con un simple "cuidado con las paredes" y otra carcajada que me produjo el mismo efecto, pero que esta vez no vió. Con una sacudida de cabeza me dirigí a descansar.

* * *

Así fue pasando el tiempo y el torneo fue avanzando. Sin embargo me llegó la noticia de que Don Plumerín había secuestrado a Law y, poco después, vi como uno de sus esbirros se llevaba la mera mera no mi. Cuando empecé a perseguirles acabé, otra vez, en el suelo encima del chico de la otra vez.

-¿Tú otra vez?- empezó a reírse.

-Al parecer eres mi pared personal- dije soltando una carcajada- solo te aviso, es posible que te cambie.

-Mmm… Habrá que evitar eso- dijo intentando contener su risa- por cierto, no es por nada, pero ¿no crees que deberías levantarte? Vamos que a mí no me molesta pero…Solo si quieres- añadió guiñándome un ojo. De repente me fijé en que estaba a horcajadas encima de él y me levanté como un rayo y con la cara roja como si hubieran juntado mil tomates.

-Pe-perdón y-yo…- mierda, estaba tartamudeando, me aclaré la garganta y seguí- bien, yo, eh… ¡Joder!- acababa de recordar a Law- me tengo que ir, lo siento- solté, pero cuando estaba a punto de irme me agarró del brazo:

-¿Persigues a DoFlamingo?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Te acompaño, tengo… unas cuentas que saldar con él.

\- Okay, pero no te asustes si lo mato.

-Jajajajaja, lo intentaré- y así nos fuimos en su busca.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulooo ^3^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa aquí está el capítulo 3! sé que he tardado pero lo bueno se hace esperar no? jajajaj ahora en serio tengo mil exámenes y no tengo tiempo material T.T bueno no me enrollo más, disfrutad!**

* * *

Después de atravesar Dressrosa y conseguir llegar al castillo sin que nos vieran, nos dirigimos directamente hacia donde estaba Luffy, cosa fácil de descubrir puesto que si seguías el rastro de cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo lo ibas a encontrar seguro. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos, aparte de con Law inconsciente, con que Zoro estaba con Kinnemon peleando con Diamante y que Luffy miraba al maricón emplumado con cara de "te arrancaré el pellejo con mis propias manos" en ese momento no entendí esa rabia con la que le miraba. Me fijé en que el Flamenquín estaba moviendo las manos, como si jugara con algo…

-¡SERÁS CABRONAZO, PEDAZO HIJO DE PUTA!- espeté al ver que con lo que jugaba era la mera mera no mi- ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE TE ARRANCARÉ ESE PELLEJO TAN MALDITAMENTE FEO TUYO Y RELLENARÉ TU CUERPO CON TUS PLUMAS DE MARICÓN!- al decir esto sentí que todo el mundo me miraba atónito pero con lo cabreada que yo estaba pasé de ellos y me lancé, literalmente, hacia DoFlamingo y empecé a pelear con él. Tras unos minutos, en los cuales había conseguido darle un "toque de color a su pálida tez" (lo había hecho sangrar al partirle el labio y le había puesto un ojo morado) mientras le estaba atacando, me sorprendió y me lanzó contra una pared y, fue entonces cuando mi disfraz murió. El pelo, que ya se me había secado, se me soltó del moño y me cayó en una cascada de largas y oscuras ondas morenas sobre mi espalda; mis gafas pasaron a mejor vida y rebelaron unos orbes oscuros y grandes que miraban con mucho, MUCHISIMO, odio al maricón esmirriado que tenía delante. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como mi compañero venía hacia mí, pero en cuanto giré la cara para mirarle mejor él se paró en seco a escasos pasos de mí y simplemente dejó escapar un murmullo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo lo oyera pero también lo bastante bajo como para que no lo oyera nadie más:

-Mer…- susurró atónito. En cuanto pronunció mi nombre la realidad me golpeó como el agua fría, pero no podía ser, él no estaba… Él estaba… ¡Dios bendito, eso era imposible! ¿No? Una lágrima se me escapó y al verlo caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban hasta mí y me ayudó a levantarme (¡No me juzguéis, me había convertido en un pudín humano!)

-Tú… ¿Cómo es posible?- dije mientras más lágrimas traicioneras corrían por mis mejillas. Él, delicadamente, le las limpió usando su pulgar.

-Tranquila- dijo con voz suave, intentando calmarme- No te asustes ¿vale? Cuando todo esto haya acabado te prometo que te lo explicaré todo- terminó, con su pulgar acariciando suavemente mi mejilla. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas y de voluntad asentí y me sequé las lágrimas. Chico ahora SÍ que quería recuperar esa dichosa akumanomi. Con una mirada nos entendimos y mientras que el Plumerín intentaba hacer filetes de Luffy, atacamos los dos a la vez, en perfecta sincronía, y conseguimos derribarle y dejarlo inconsciente. Luffy nos miró atónito por nuestra sincronía y estaba, si cabe más confundido que nadie, ya que no había visto nuestra "escenita" y Zoro y Kinnemon sí (justo acababan de derrotar a Diamante). Noté un suave golpecito a mis pies y, cuando miré, vi que la mera mera ni mi había rodado hasta mí. Me agaché, la recogí y miré sucesivamente a mi acompañante y a Luffy. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenía mucha intención de moverme (para ser sinceros, no tenía ninguna) se acercaron a mí.

-Mer- dijeron al unísono.

-Mer, ¿quién es este?- continuó Luffy empezando a preocuparse de mi reacción.

-¿No recuerdas a tu propio hermano? ¿O quizá es que ya me has olvidado?

-Lamento decirte que mis dos hermanos están muertos- respondió Luffy con un hilo de voz. Al terminar el encapuchado descubrió, por fin, su rostro y, acto seguido, todas las emociones y lágrimas que había estado retenido por dos largos años me atravesaron con fuerza mientras le miraba.

-Ace- gemí suavemente mientras me enchufé como una fuente.

-No llores pequeña- susurró abrazándome- ya está, estoy aquí y no me pienso ir- repitió como un mantra para calmarme.

-¿ACE! ¡ACE? ¿Estás vivo?- soltó Luffy llorando- ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?!- prosiguió él.

-Os los explicaré todo, pero antes creo que deberíamos ir al barco, allí estaremos seguros.

Todos asentimos, yo sin dejar de llorar, y tras coger a Law nos fuimos al barco. Resultó que por una causa o por otra ya estaban todos allí y cuando nos vieron a los 6 empezaron a preguntar cómo era posible que Ace estuviera vivo. Él por su parte nos contó que había un hombre que tenía una akumanomi como la de Brook pero que funcionaba al revés, esta lo que hacía era dar el poder de resucitar a alguien recientemente muerto, nunca a sí mismo, y que ocurrió poco después de que le enterráramos. Mientras que Luffy seguía llorando, yo me cabreé muchísimo.

-¡2 putos años creyendo que estabas muerto! Dime, por favor ¿no se te ocurrió la brillante idea de avisarnos? ¿Eres un gilipollas!- grité furiosa mientras le pegaba en el pecho (él seguía abrazándome)- ¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?- lloriqueé- Eres un… un… ¡DIOS! ¡TE ODIO!- chillé finalmente dándome la vuelta y corriendo hacia mi camarote.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿os ha sorprendido que Ace sea el encapuchado misterioso? jajaja algunos me decíais que pensabais que era sabo, pero no jajaja él aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, que creo que será el último. Un besoo y gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Lo siento mucho! sé que he tardado un montón el actualizar pero me pilló la semana de exámenes finales y no pude subir nada T.T y para cuando ya pude escribir no me gustaba lo que tenía pensado y tuve que cambiarlo todo perdón otra vez, ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

-Recordarme después, cuando se haya calmado, revisar esa puerta porque seguro que la ha roto…- dijo Franky.

-Me encanta cuando Mer hace eso- dijo Ace con amarga ironía- ¿Porqué nunca me deja explicarme? Además debería estar feliz ¿no? Tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Qué no es para tanto dices?- espetó Luce echando chispas por los ojos- ¡Se ha pasado las 2 últimos años con una puñetera falsa sonrisa en la cara, haciendo como que estaba bien y llorando por las noches cuando nadie la veía- al ver la mirada de Ace de ¿si no la veía nadie cómo lo sabes? respondió- ¡Porque si te fijabas tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos! Encima cada año el día de tu… bueno _ese_ día sonreía hasta que no aguantaba más, se desmoronaba y acababa llorando sin consuelo, culpándose de tu muerte hasta que se quedaba sin fuerzas, así que ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO ES PARA TANTO CUANDO HA SUFRIDO TANTO PORQUE TE MATO YO MISMA!- finalizó subiendo un par de octavas y consiguiendo que todo el mundo se asustara- De hecho… ¡Mira!- dijo a la vez que usó su poder sobre sí misma y extrajo sus recuerdos míos de estos últimos 2 años.

-¿C-cómo has hecho eso?- preguntó Ace deseando que lo que veía no fuese cierto.

-Es mi poder- contestó más calmada, pero aun cabreada- cuando vine por primera vez con Mer nos pusimos a buscar a Luffy, un día nos encontramos una extraña fruta, una akumanomi, y ella me dijo que ni se me ocurriera comérmela si no quería perder la capacidad de nadar. Yo se lo prometí pero por la noche me entró hambre y la confundí con otra fruta y bueno… digamos que esa noche Mer casi me mata. Sin embargo, cuando descubrimos que la capacidad que te daba esa fruta era la de poder modificar, borrar y visionar recuerdos dejó de estar cabreada.

-Pero, esos recuerdos… ¿los has modificado?-dijo Ace

-No. Y estos son los míos, vistos desde fuera, solo imagínate cómo serán los suyos…- finalizó con aprensión.

-Decidido- soltó Sanji- voy a prepararle una fondue de chocolate y a cortar fresas

-¡Pon piña también!-gritó Luffy

-¡No es para ti so memo! Es para mí morenaza, el chocolate calienta el corazón de las damas- miró a Ace y dijo- a ver si así conseguimos que no te mate en cuanto te vea.

-¿Y si le canto?- propuso Brook.

-No, mejor una buena lectura- constató Robin.

-¿Y si…?- intentaron decir Luffy, Usopp y Franky siendo cortados por un rotundo NO de todos los demás.

-Lo que tenéis que hacer es dejarla en paz- dijo Zoro- ya saldrá cuando quiera.

-O…-dijeron Luce y Nami mirando al pobre Chopper con cara de "vas a sufrir pero es por un bien mayor"- ¿Por qué no le damos a Chopper para que lo use de peluchín anti estrés?

-No… por favor… no quiero morir asfixiado- lloriqueó él.

-Lo digo en serio, dejarla tranquila…- insistió Zoro.

-Creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella- dijo Ace.

-¿Quieres morir? Ace hasta yo sé que esta vez es mejor dejarla tranquila-sentenció Luffy.

Esa noche no salí del camarote, pero eso no impidió que me comiera la fondue y le diera las gracias a Sanji (por muy enfadado que alguien esté nunca se deben olvidar los buenos modales ¿no?). Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente era muy temprano y aun no había amanecido así que decidí irme a pasear un rato por la ciudad para despejarme. Paseé durante una hora más o menos pero empecé a sentir como si alguien me estuviera observando, como todavía estaba enfadada me fui al puerto a ver el amanecer. Pese a estar contemplado una vista tan hermosa seguía con esa extraña inquietud de ser perseguida. En ese momento decidí volver al barco pero, al girarme, me fijé en que a unos 7 metros había una persona escondida entre las sombras de los edificios que me estaba mirando fijamente. Como no sabía cuántas personas eran y no me apetecía nada pelearme con nadie volví corriendo al barco. Al llegar me relajé. Vi que ya estaban casi todos en cubierta y me dirigí directamente a ver cómo se encontraba Law. Después de cerciorarme de que estaba bien fui hacia Zoro, me agaché (estaba sentado) y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por hacer que me dejaran tranquila.- dije y me gané una sonrisa por su parte, pero también recibí una mirada de advertencia de Luce.

-Tranquila Luce, este mocetón es toooodo tuyo- dije y ambos se pusieron como tomatitos y acabé soltando una carcajada. Sin embargo, al ver a Ace se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él se dio cuenta e intentó acercarse a mí pero de repente vi la misma silueta de la persona de esa mañana y me puse blanca y tensa.

-Creo que me han seguido- dije y todo el mundo se puso tenso.

* * *

**Sé que dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero como lo tuve que cambiar porque no me gustaba he acabado añadiendo alguno más pero no se si serán uno o dos. Prometo ser más rápida para el próximo. Un besoo**


	5. Chapter 5

-Esta mañana me he ido a pasear y he tenido la sensación de que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero al no ver a nadie he continuado. Sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han atacado?- preguntó atropelladamente Luffy.

-No, que va- negué mientras decía que no con la cabeza- pero… después, cuando estaba en el puerto viendo el amanecer he vuelto a tener la sensación de ser observada y, cuando me he girado, he visto a alguien, bueno más bien he visto la silueta de alguien, como estaba aún oscuro y no sabía si iba acompañado he vuelto aquí de inmediato… ¡Dios mío! Soy idiota. Podría haber guiado hasta aquí a una horda de asesinos…

-No te preocupes- dijo Robin- de hecho es lo más sensato que has podido hacer.

En ese instante volví a ver esa silueta y me puse tensa. Luffy se dio cuenta y estiró el brazo agarrando así al sospechoso y lo atrajo provocando que se estampara contra el mástil.

-¡au…!- dijo el desconocido fretándose la cabeza.

-¡Luffy! ¡Sé que me estaba siguiendo pero tampoco hace falta que le abras la cabeza, pedazo de bestia!- le reprendí- y tú, ¡¿Quién eres y qué narices quieres de mi?!

-yo…- me miró y empezó a reírse- realmente no habéis cambiado nada, ni tu ni Luffy…

-¿Qué?- dijimos ambos a la vez.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ace con cara de "creo que te conozco pero no puedes ser tú".

-Soy…¡ACE! ¡ESTÁS VIVO!- dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.

-Em… sí…-dijo Ace extrañado por su reacción.

-Mer… enana…-dijo dejando de llorar- tus caballeros de brillante armadura se han reunido otra vez.

-Eso… es…-no puede ser, pensé- ¿eres…?- tenía que ser, sólo él, y mi hermana (la cual no está aquí y es chica) me llamaban así.

-Sip enana…

-¡SABO!- dije y me tiré en plancha encima de él- ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás…! ¡ME CAGO EN LA LECHE!- dije separándome de él- ¿ES QUE LA GILOPOLLEZ SE CONTAGIA O QUÉ? ¡Otro que resucita y que no dice nada! ¡¿Me quieres explicar por qué narices no nos avisaste?

-Err… verás… es que…- no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque lo mandé a volar y me giré hacia Luffy.

-Como se te ocurra hacer a ti algo parecido te degollo… dije con voz de ultratumba.

-Créeme nunca, NUNCA, lo haré- dijo asustado.

-Enana, acabé en el ejercito revolucionarioy cuando me enteré de vuentras hazañas decidí hacerme más fuerte para patearos el culo cuando volviéramos a vernos.

-Bueno, al menos tú te dignas a explicarte, no como cierto idiota…- dije mirando a Ace. Me empecé a alejar de él pero no llegué muy lejos, ya que me había agarrado del brazo y me hizo girarme para mirarle. El nudo en mi garganta volvió y las volví a pasar canutas, a pesar de todo conseguí que me soltara.

-Mer- suspiró- déjame que te lo explique…

-Que yo sepa no tienes por qué explicar nada, tuviste tus razones para esperar dos malditos años, cosa que yo no habría hecho nunca, pero bueno… allá cada cual-finalicé, mirando a Sabo.

-Bien, genial, no tengo por qué explicarme pero, ¿sabes una cosa? LO HARÉ- espetó comenzando a cabrearse- esperé dos años porque estuve más de medio año recuperándome, cuando por fin puede volver a moverme con normalidad tuve que esperar a que zarpara un barco de mercancías, los cuales eran escasos en aquella isla. Finalmente conseguí salir a buscaros pero voy y me entero de que tú habías desaparecido, Luffy estaba Dios sabe dónde, y todos habíais sido separados. Desde entonces estuve buscando una forma de traerte de vuelta y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya habían pasado dos años. Oí lo del concurso por la mera mera no mi y decidí apuntarme, allí me enteré de que os habíais vuelto a juntar todos y de que habías conseguido volver, justo cuando pensaba ir a buscaros para explicároslo todo alguien- dijo señalándome acusatoriamente con el dedo- decidió tirárseme en plancha y empezar a coquetear conmigo.

-1º-dije- yo No estaba coqueteando con nadie, simplemente intentaba ser amable y simpática, rasgos del los cuales la gente de hoy en día carece, y 2º… no me tiré en plancha, ¡me tropecé de verdad! Porque ¿para qué querría yo tirarme encima de ti? Si fuera otro pues…

-¿Perdona? Te tirante de cabeza, y… ¿cómo que otro?

-Dios… da igual… - me rendí- y sí otro, otro que se preocupara un poquito por mi- escupí- otro que…-me paré en seco cuando vi a dónde nos iba a llevar esta conversación- bueno, dejémoslo.

-Ni de coña- sonaba furioso- ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ti? ¿Crees que no me importas?

-Creo, que eso está bastante claro- me enfadé- Joder, de verdad vamos a dejar el tema…

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué está taaaan claro?- iba a reventar, lo sabía pero no pude evitar que se me escaparan las siguientes palabras.

-Pues porque soy yo, ¡YO! Joder, mírame… no soy muy agraciada que digamos y la verdad es que no sé cómo me aguanta la gente- entonces ¡PUUUM! Ace explotó como lo haría una tonelada de palomitas en el infierno.

-Lo que pasa es que eres idiota- me gritó- no eres guapa… Pues a mí me pareces hermosa, la gente de "soporta" porque eres una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, pero siempre piensas mal de ti misma, y eso a mí me revienta, ¿sabes por qué?

-SI, porque soy como una puñetera hermana para ti- mascullé entre dientes.

-Eres de todo para mí, menos una hermana. Me cabrea porque llevo enamorado de ti desde el mismo momento en el que te conocí, ¡así que no te atrevas a decir que eres como mi hermana, porque yo a mis hermanos no los trato así!

-Yo…-me había quedado sin habla, entonces le miré a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos grises que me quitan la respiración y conseguí articular- ¿tú… yo… pero… mi… esto… espera…mmm…verdad?- vale sí, no fui muy coherente, pero si llevas todo una vida enamorada del mismo chico y de repente te suelta que te quiere pues es un poco difícil encontrar palabras, pero él (afortunadamente) me comprendió.

-Sí, y la verdad es que me parece increíble que no lo notaras nunca- dijo a la vez que envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos y me acercaba hacia sí.

-… que nadie me pellizque que no quiero despertar…- soltó una carcajada y me miró diciendo con la mirada "créeme que esto es real"- Vale… pues explícame una cosita de nada… ¿Por qué esperaste hasta después de muerto para decírmelo?

-Yo… -balbuceó- verás, es que yo… pues… a decir verdad pensaba que me veías como a un hermano…

-… ¿pero tú ves cómo los trato? Eres un poco tonto… yo… siempre… he estado enamorada de ti- susurré.

Acto seguido cerró la distancia entre nuestros labios en un eso dulce, lento y lleno de emociones. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de anhelo, dolor, desesperación y de alegría por haber vuelto a estar juntos. Llevé una de mis manos a su pelo y pasé los dedos por él, mientas que con la otra le rodeé el cuello. Él por su parte llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca y nos acercó aún más y, con la otra, me sujetó por la espalda baja y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Sinceramente no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero si sus besos hacían eso iba a necesitar con urgencia un calendario de esos de bolsillo. Cuando nos separamos le miré y solo pude apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y soltar un suspiro de alivio. En ese momento sonreí, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una verdadera sonrisa, de esas que hacía dos años que no lucía.

-Podríamos habernos evitado todo esto si me lo hubieras dicho antes, ¿sabes?

-Lo mismo digo, pero créeme, no cambiaría el resultado por nada del mundo- dijo dándome un pequeño besito en el pelo- siempre me ha encantado tu pelo ¿lo sabías?

-Ya sabía yo que había gato encerrado, solo me quieres por mi pelo- susurré a la vez que movía la cabeza como un gato en su pecho- hueles bien… al mar y a la luz del sol…

-Eres como una gato… ¿si te acaricio detrás de la oreja ronronearás?

-Atrévete, y será lo último que hagas en esta vida- dije separándome un poco de él.

-¡Lo hará!-gritó Luce en pleno ataque fangirl, cuando recordé dónde estábamos se me empezaron a subir los colore- ¿ya habeis terminado de hacer arrumacos?

-Como si tú no los hicieras con Zoro- al decir esto me gané un buen color ojo en las caras de ambos.

-… ¿tregua?

-Hecho.

Después de eso empezamos todos a reír, pronto noté como unos brazos me rodeaban y supe, al instante, de quien eran. Unos segundos después, también sentí un beso en la sien.

-Te amo- musitó lleno de amor en mi oído.

-También te amo Ace, también te amo.


End file.
